Prehistoric Park / Mammoth Undertaking
There is something missing from our world. Amazing Animals that time left behind. But what if we could bring them back. What if extinction, didn't have to be forever. We're going back in time on a Safari with a difference. As Police Officer Rex Weathers jumps into pre-history to rescue animals on the edge of extinction. His plan is to bring them back to the saftey of the present, to give them a second chance. On his second mission, he travels back to the end of the last Ice Age to see what is killing the last of the Mammoths. Welcome to Rex's new Wildlife Park. Welcome to Prehistoric Park. Prehistoric Park is starting to come to life. In the country of Adventure Bay, Dinosaurs are settling into their new home. And the parks large female T-Rex is happy too. And now that it's time for feeding. She is very happy. Rex has also given her a name. Rex: I've named her Tilly. I thought there couldn't be another name better for her. Rex saved Tilly from the mass extinction that would have killed her. Rex was very lucky to be able too. Tilly is also a female who has just grown into adulthood. Which means she's still quite young. But now it's time for Rex's next mission. And he's planned it all out already. Rex arrived at the large plains where the parks herd of Elephants live. Rex: Hello girls. He plans to bring back one of the most famous of extinct animals. The Woolly Mammoth. Long gone cousin of modern Elephants. Rex: I've always loved Elephant like creatures. And they have a long history with our world. But I want to rescue a Woolly Mammoth or two. Three if I'm lucky. Rex turned to one of the Elephants. Rex: Would you like to meet a Woolly Mammoth. Of course you would. Later in Rex's Office. Rex's plan is to go back to when Mammoths where on their last legs. Back to the end of the last Ice Age. Where once there where massive plains feeding huge herds of Mammoths. But 10,000 years ago it all changed. Their world was turned upside down because of Global Warming. The ice was dissapearing. And so were the Mammoths. Rex: Back at the end of the Ice Age, it was still cold, but the ice sheets where melting so the Mammoths went up north where there was snow. And according to all my research, the last remaining Mammoths were seen in Siberia. Rex got all the gear he needed and put on a warm coat. Then headed to the time portal. The time portal is se to take him back, 9,000 years ago. Rex appears in the Ice Age. There were once large plains here. But now it's nothing but trees. This is no place for a Mammoth. Rex: This forest seems limitless. Mammoths need open plains and grass. But theres hardly any here. And the trees here don't have enough nutrition. It looks like there's nothing but trees here. But finally Rex soon finds something to open things up a bit. A Prehistoric Cave. And he can't help but explore it. There was a big growl. Rex back out of the cave. Rex: Run!!! Rex has choosen the wrong creature to disturb. A Cave Bear. The Bear started going after Rex. Rex: I thought his kind were extinct! Rex ran as fast as he could. Rex: But here's what I do know. They can't climb tree's. Rex raced up a tree. The bear looked at him for a bit before heading back to his cave. Rex: He's looks amazing. But I can't rescue every rare animal, so I'm just going to let him sleep. Cave Bears won't be around much longer. It's also time to get back to the topic of finding a Mammoth. Rex walks on. Then Rex gets a clue that Mammoth might not be too far away. He's found something hidden under the snow. Rex: This looks like some sort of instrument carved from a Mammoth Tusk. This would have been made by early people. Which is the main reason other than change of climate that Mammoths died out. And if this hasn't been he too long, the hunters could be arond, along with the Mammoths. Then he finds another clue. Rex: I've found fresh footprints. They can only be a Mammoth. And it looks like there's more than one. Possibly three. And if that isn't enough. A noise comes from nearby. Rex: This way. But Rex is in for a shock. Rex finds a small open area and see's 3 Mammoths. Rex: At last. Mammoth. But this doesn't look good. It looks like Ice Age hunters, have beaten him to it. Rex: There's three. But ones down dead. In a trap made by man. And the other two who are alive, look injuried. And this site, is only about an hour old. Rex walked in a bit closer. Rex: We have three females here. Males have much larger tusks than these ones. And the two who are alive were probably defending their herd mate. And got injuried themselves by the looks of it. In their shoulders it looks like some infection might be taking place. Then one at a time the two Mammoths fell to their knees. Rex: These could be the last Mammoths left alive. Rex is faced with a problem. Right now the Mammoths are both too weak to walk through the time portal. But if he leaves, the hunters could come back to finish them off. Luckily, he has a gun with antibiotic darts. It's the only way he can fight the infections that are taking over the Mammoths. Rex fires one dart each at the Mammoths. Rex: They are just so weak. Better set up camp for the night. Rex started setting up camp. Later at evening, Rex starts getting ready to keep and eye out for unwanted creatures. Including man. Rex: Nights the time when the predators come out of hiding. And we most certainly don't want to meet them. Creatures like Hyena's and Wolf's the just part of the problem. Ice Age Man could be anywhere. Just then some Wolf's appeared and charged for the Mammoths. Rex quickly got up to scrae them off. Rex: Leave them!!! The Mammoths joined in. They lifted the heads a bit and smacked their tusks back into the snow. The Wolf's knew they would lose this, so they left. Rex: Thank goodness they have gone. Rex went back to the Mammoths. Rex: That was close wasn't it girls. The Mammoths just made Mammoth like sounds. It was soon day. Dawn. The Mammoths are both still alive, but will they be strong enough to get back on their feet? Rex noticed one of them had a wet trunk. Rex: You've got a bit of a wet trunk there. A wolf must have clawed you. Then they both started getting back up. Rex: Right get back. They are weak, but they could still charge. Stay calm. The Mammoths are now back on their feet. All Rex has to do now is get them through the Time Portal. Rex set up the Portal. Then he got ahead of them and got their full attention. Rex: Come on! The Mammoths walked towards Rex. Rex switched on the portal and guide them through. Rex: They made it! Ryder came along and saw them. Ryder: Wow! You did it Rex! Rex: Yeah! But they are both need attending too. And fast! Ryder: I'll call Katie! Katie soon arrived. Katie has never looked after Mammoths before, but she hopes what she knows on elephants will help. Katie: Don't know how easy this will be. Mammoths have large layers of fat to keep them warm in the cold, so whatever is stuck in both the Mammoths shoulders will be a bit hard to remove. But soon, Katie manages to get them out. Katie: Turns out they were tips from spears. Since it's not best to ever stitch up elephants for something like this, Katie decideds that she'll treat them like elephants. Katie: They'll both just form scars there, but they should be fine. A few hours later, the Mammoths were back on their feet again. Later that day, they are both moved to the plains where the herd of elephants live. The team have decided to name them Martha and Mary. Rex: Well, now the park has creatures from both the Dinosaur age and the Ice Age. But we aren't nearly finsihed yet! Because next time on Preshistoric Park, Rex travels back 125 Million years to recue one of the smallest ever dinosaurs, but ends up with a whole herd of giants! But for now, everything is calm at Prehistoric Park. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon episodes Category:Chase787 Category:Chase787 Story Category:Prehistoric Park Series Category:Prehistoric Park Category:Park Category:Prehistoric Category:Series Category:Fanon Series Category:Dinosaurs Category:Episode 2 Category:Specials Category:A Special Story Category:Extinct Category:Woolly Mammoth Category:Mammoth Category:Parts Category:Part Category:Part of a Series